


【藕饼】花轿play

by cattery



Category: Lotus root cake
Genre: M/M, 哪吒/敖丙 - Freeform, 藕饼同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattery/pseuds/cattery
Summary: 混天绫，乾坤圈，饼饼的小锤子





	【藕饼】花轿play

**Author's Note:**

> 混天绫，乾坤圈，饼饼的小锤子

海浪不断扑打在细软的沙子上，融融日光将淡蓝色的海面映照的粼粼生辉。

哪吒脚踩风火轮，向着东海畔快速飞去，难言的喜悦不断从心底溢上来，完全止不住，像是破开糖衣后蔓延的糖心，让他的唇角上扬。

他知道敖丙面上清冷，实则对他极为心软，他昨天假意委屈终于磨得敖丙同意穿上喜服，坐花轿到他家去。

第二天才是花轿来的时候，但哪吒一分一秒都不想等。

风急速后退，场景变换，很快哪吒就看见了那顶颇为华贵宽敞的花轿。

几个虾兵蟹将抬着轿子，红色的垂帘落下，流苏在空气中摇曳，煞是好看。

哪吒绕到后面，趁着虾兵蟹将没注意之时从轿子的小窗翻了进去。

小小的身体极为灵敏，落入轿中时悄然无声。

他看向穿着大红婚服的敖丙。

腰封紧束，勾勒出一段如柳细腰，红色丝绸盖头下隐隐露出一点玉白的下颚，从水袖中伸出的一双手，指如削葱，纤细玉嫩，指尖上一点浅粉，似是捻开的清艳花汁。

身段已是美的让人挪不开眼了，更别提敖丙根植骨中的淸贵气质，两相混合，造就了一个堪称绝色的美人。

哪吒将脖子上的乾坤圈取下，身形变换成了青年，他的眼睛直勾勾盯着敖丙，喉结上下滚动。

“小灵珠………”

玉嫩的手指绞在一起，无声传达主人紧张的情绪。

“哪………哪吒…………你怎么这么来了………”

“想看看你。”

哪吒靠近敖丙，一手握住了他细瘦的手腕，另一只手则将红盖头掀起一点，对着薄唇直接亲了上去。

“唔！”

哪吒将挣扎的手腕牢牢扣住，含着敖丙软软的唇舔吮，舌尖扫过唇面，而后划入湿润的口腔，勾缠起那艳色的小舌。

敖丙的脸上晕满了红霞，羞意带动心脏狂跳。

“别…………唔………哪吒………”

“嘘------”哪吒灼热的吐息落在敖丙的耳边，“小声些，别被外面的那些龙宫侍卫听见了。”

“东海三太子这番模样，可不能让他们瞧了去。”

敖丙心里一惊，恨恨的压低声音：“那你出去！”

哪吒勾起唇角，笑容里透着肆意的邪气：“进都进来了，哪里出的去？”

“什么？!”

哪吒其实早在进来的时候就设了隔音术，只不过他就喜欢敖丙羞愤的小模样，就干脆不告诉他。

混天绫随着他的心意将敖丙的双手双脚缠住，一端绕过花轿顶端的柱子将敖丙的手吊起来，宽大的水袖落下来，层层叠在敖丙的肩上。

敖丙身上的嫁衣华丽而繁复，哪吒没有那个心情一件件脱，干脆上手将它撕得破破烂烂，布条下隐隐可见霜白的胸膛和颤巍巍的茱萸，两条又细又直的腿不安的磨蹭着。

哪吒的眼睛从敖丙裸露的肌肤上一寸一寸舔舐过，红盖头也被挑落扔到一旁，哪吒的一只手则在他身上堪堪挂着的衣服里摸索。

“找到了。”

哪吒把敖丙变小后的的武器锤子塞进了敖丙的口中，圆圆的小球压住了艳红的舌，将口腔撑开。

敖丙纤密的眼睫颤动，冰蓝色的眸子里满是不掩饰的震惊之色，却因为这个口球而无法开口斥责。

哪吒揽住敖丙的腰，让他双腿分开坐在了自己的腿上，娇嫩的腿根与软弹的臀肉和他紧实贴在一起，传来一阵让他心底躁动的细腻触感，哪吒低头用牙齿叼住敖丙小巧的喉结，轻轻的磨那一块凸起的软骨。

这种脆弱的部位被仔细摩挲，只让敖丙升起一种被掌控的糟糕感觉，他竭力将脖颈向后仰，去躲避哪吒的动作，线条优美的颈部弯成紧绷的弓状。

“呵。”

一声低笑。

滚烫的唇舌便落在了敖丙细嫩的肩颈，而后重重咬下。

“唔！！”

血从齿痕里缓缓渗出，又被哪吒一点点舔去，直到伤口再也流不出一点血。

“小灵珠的血也是甜的。”

敖丙的眼睫颤了颤，透明的口涎从无法闭合的湿红唇角滑落，哪吒用手指替他擦去，而后抹在了敖丙胸前两颗微微挺立的乳首上，粗糙的指腹挑逗似的在周围绕圈摩挲，力道不断加大，直将樱粉色的乳首揉弄的充血涨大。

龙性本淫，敖丙青涩的身体也在这般动作之下泛起热意，与肤色一致的白皙性器也慢慢硬起。

敖丙冰蓝色的眸子里泛开一层水雾，喉咙里呜咽声细软，断断续续，听得出是在极力压制。

“还真是敏感啊………”

哪吒眯起眼睛，手指移开，抚上敖丙纤细的腰肢，被放在角落的乾坤圈直直飞来，在半空时缩小身形了套在了敖丙挺立的乳首上。

敖丙的腰软且柔韧，顺着腰线往下摸，就摸到了两瓣软嫩的臀肉。

哪吒用力揉捏臀肉，在白皙的皮肉上留下道道青色的指痕，身下的欲望早已抬头，将裤子衣料撑起，哪吒“嘶”了一声，眼底的侵略欲望愈发浓重。

他贴在敖丙的耳侧呢喃，声音沙哑的可怕。

“小灵珠，爷等不及了，现在就想洞房——”

“你说，好不好？”

敖丙撇开头，冰蓝发丝下的耳侧也开始泛红了。

这副羞赧的模样在哪吒眼里自然是同意的意思。

哪吒将自己的衣服也一把脱去，紧实的腹肌下是筋络密布的性器，顶端濡湿了一片，他伸手将两人的性器拢在一起，带着茧子的手指上下摩擦，带起一阵酥麻的快感。

敖丙的腿根不断磨蹭着哪吒有力的大腿，眼尾渐渐染上湿润的胭脂红，身后的穴口里有清液溢出，有几滴落在了花轿内铺着的绒毯上。

像是被快感冲击的承受不住了。

哪吒将敖丙口中的小锤取出，敖丙的腮帮子都是酸软的，湿红的唇无力的长着，急促小声的喘息，哪吒捏着敖丙白皙的下颚，凶狠的吻了上去。

一只手悄然伸下去，手指将两瓣臀肉掰开，露出一点绯色的穴口，昂扬的巨物直直挺入，将里面的褶皱撑开。

敖丙的手指紧紧攥住混天绫，连带着纤细的手腕都在颤抖。

呜咽声尽数淹没在交缠的唇齿之间。

性器顶入一半又抽出，而后又是整根没入，柔软的穴肉将性器包裹住，不断收缩着绞紧吸吮。

囊袋一下一下拍打在臀肉上，穴口处流出的清液因快速的抽插打出一片白沫。

痛苦与灭顶的快意交织在一起，敖丙的眼神都开始恍惚。

“哎，你有没有觉得这轿子有点晃？”

“我看肯定是你抬不动了，天天窝在壳里就没见你动过，现在没力了吧哈哈………”

谈话声隐约传来。

敖丙的身体猛然僵住了，沁着水雾的眼眸望向哪吒，眼神湿湿软软的，像是在无声的哀求他停下。

哪吒松开了他的唇舌，眉间微挑，唇凑在敖丙的耳畔。

“没门。”

哪吒掐着敖丙的腰，还硬挺的性器抽出一点，随后把手一松，敖丙软着腰坐了回去。

甚至比之前进的还深。

“嗯………哈………不………不要了…………”

哪吒置若罔闻，将敖丙转了个方向，背对自己。

性器也在柔软的穴肉里转了一圈，不经意狠狠磨过一个点，敖丙浑身剧烈一颤，尖叫着射了出来，点点白浊射到了白皙柔韧的小腹上。

痉挛的穴肉猛地收缩，哪吒“嘶”的一声，显然被夹得更紧了。

哪吒挺腰，对准那一点大力鞭挞。

直至百余下后，滚烫的精液射入敖丙的深处。

这时，轿子停了。

哪吒抽出性器，将敖丙的小锤塞进红肿的穴口，堵住往外溢的精液。

“小灵珠一定要好好含着。”

“接下来就是我们的洞房花烛夜了。”


End file.
